The present invention relates to a data utilizing system for arithmetically determining or computing characteristic quantities of statistic tables of data for extracting data contained in a cell or cells specified or designated by a user with the aid of the computed characteristic quantities.
Techniques capable of generating statistic tables of data include three conventional techniques mentioned below.
(1) Utilization of Statistic Software
"MICROSOFT EXCEL FOR WINDOWS 95 STEP BY STEP" (Microsoft Press, 1995) can be mentioned in which techniques capable of generating statistic tables concerning all items of data are described (Related Art 1).
(2) Utilization of Relational Database
"BUILT-IN FUNCTIONS" described in "AN INTRODUCTION TO DATABASE SYSTEMS" (Addison-Wesley Publishing Company 1986), pp. 136-139 may be mentioned as the related technique in which a relational database is used (Related Art 2). By utilizing the relational database, statistic tables can be generated from a large amount of data. Besides, search or retrieval of data can easily be executed.
(3) Utilization of Multidimensional Database
In recent years, the multidimensional database is attracting attention as a database dedicated for analyses. In the multidimensional database, results previously obtained for all items are collected. Thus, the result as desired can be outputted to be instantaneously available. However, such results are independent from the original data (JP-A-7-271825: Related Art 3). Some products concerning the multidimensional database are now on the market.